<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seize the Day by rinnysta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853616">Seize the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnysta/pseuds/rinnysta'>rinnysta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Newsies, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben is Katherine Plumber, But Rey is also Katherine, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newsie Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Jack Kelly, Slow Burn, Writer Ben, and Ben is also Jack, implied StormPilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnysta/pseuds/rinnysta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been a newsie since she was six years old. It isn’t the life she wanted but it's the life she has to live. Every Night she dreams of a better place and a mysterious man. </p><p>Ben is a writer and reporter for First Order publications. It isn’t the life he wanted but it’s the life he has to live. Every Night he dreams of a better place and a mysterious woman. </p><p>Once Snoke, head of First Order publications, decides to jack up the newspaper prices at the newsies expense, Rey and her fellow Newsies, or as they like to call themselves the “resistance,” decide to Rebel against Snoke and STRIKE!!! With the help of Ben Solo (secretly Kylo Ren reporter for the First Order). </p><p>A Newsie x Star Wars fic where two lost souls will come together to find “something to believe in.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone!!! This quarantine has been really boring leading me to write my first ever fan fic!! I love Star Wars and still have a hole in my heart from episode IX, so I have decided to express my love by writing a fic. I am also huge fan of musicals especially Newsies and I couldn't help but feel like the two coincided really well. As a result here is my first ever fan fiction a Newsies x Star Wars crossover dedicated to my favorite ship on this planet. Hope you enjoy :)   </p><p>I also made a mood board for this chapter :) </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Rey sat upon the shore of a sparkling lake, surrounded by lush and fertile mountains. Lying down on her back staring up at the blue sky. She could hear the sound of the waterfalls in the distance, the faint sound of birds chirping, and the sound of laughter.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The only feeling she felt was complete and utter happiness </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Before she could stand up to see where the laughter was coming from a hand caressed hers, looping her fingers with his. A deep voice whispered “Rey” but before she could turn to see who it was… </em>she woke up</p><p> </p><p>With the bright sun of Courscant seeping into her eyes and the early morning sound of people down below churning in her ears Rey rolled on to her back staring up at the sky polluted with smoke. It has been the same dream for years now. The lake, the laughter, and the strange man and the sense of comfort that was otherwise unfamiliar to her. She had never seen his face. She knew the sound of his voice and the feeling of his abnormally large hands in hers. She desperately wanted to see his face but she was always woken up with a rude start. </p><p> </p><p>Rey always slept on the roof when the weather became nicer. She liked staring up at the stars before she fell asleep and she liked the feeling of the wind catching her skin before she began to drift off. Of course it also helped to sleep on the roof because she could then sleep peacefully without hearing Poe’s obnoxiously loud snoring. </p><p> </p><p>However she wasn’t alone, Rey didn’t like to be alone. Lying next to her to keep in the warmth was her friend Rose. Rey met Rose and her older sister Paige at the refuge when she was thirteen. Rey had been found scavenging in a back alley behind Maz’s Theatre when Pryde snatched her up and dragged her to the refuge, but she wasn’t there for long. </p><p> </p><p>Rey had to admit she was quite scared her first night but before her fear could overtake her a small girl, with a chubby face and black hair around the same age approached and began to have a conversation with her. Rey discovered that the girl's name was Rose. Rose told her about how her parents had died from measles and from there Paige and Rose were left to fend for themselves. The two were soon found by Pryde themselves and had been living in the refugee for the past few months.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation started off one sided but soon Rey began to open up, quickly becoming friends with Rose. A few weeks later, Rey, Rose, and Paige had snuck out of their room to try and sneak into the kitchen to steal something to eat. But out of the corner of her eye Rey noticed a fancy carriage. Rey knew that the carriage had come from Alderaan based off of the innate carvings that stretched up the side. She then spotted her, the senator, later to become president, Leia with her famous two buns framing her face. She knew Leia from the posters around Coruscant. </p><p> </p><p>She also knew about Alderaan from the books she had back at the Newsboy house. She wondered if with her disappearance the books would disappear as well, but to her relief when she returned to her sleeping area later that night all her belongings were left exactly where she had left them. Good, she thought to herself, everyone knew not to mess with Rey, even though she was small, she had spitfire. The three girls escaped by crawling aboard the back of the carriage leaving the refugee with its rats, moldy bread, and single bunks shared by 2-3 kids at a time. </p><p> </p><p>Rose and Paige then joined Rey as newsies. Rey became a newsie at the age of six. People always looked shocked whenever she told them this. She didn’t enjoy their pity. What else was she supposed to do. Her parents had left her, but they would be back, she knew it. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered the day her parents left as if it was turned into a painting for one to observe and critique. She woke up to the sun like always and went to grab breakfast. Her parents always passed out after coming home from the bars after work. She knew they worked hard so she always let them sleep in. They didn't have much, living in a one room apartment with only one bed. She usually slept on the floor but recently she had been able to sleep in the bed since whenever her parents would arrive home they wouldn’t make it far enough into the apartment before passing out on the floor. Rey would then drape the wool blankets over their limp bodies and crawl into the bed herself. After grabbing a roll of bread she would grab a book and start her day.  </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have much to do but her favorite activity was heading over to the Jedi school for boys. She would sit in a nearby tree and observe their classes through the open window, since she wasn’t able to attend school herself. She once asked her dad if he could teach her but he only replayed with a grunt and proceeded to grab another bottle of liquor from the counter. </p><p> </p><p>After school she would go to the park and play with a kitten she decided to name Bebe. When she first discovered Bebe he was all bone like herself so she decided to split her meals with him, she knew it was the right thing to do. Soon Bebe became her one and only friend. When Rey was little she didn't have many friends. Every kid she tried to talk to would make fun of the freckles that dotted her nose, her extremely thin form, and the rags she tried to pass for clothes. </p><p> </p><p>That evening when she came home from her daily escapades she cleaned the apartment and took her daily nap. When she awoke the sun had already set and she began to make dinner since her parents would be coming home soon. But that night they never did. </p><p> </p><p>The next day she went through her daily routine again convincing herself that they must have fallen asleep at the bar, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened, but that night after making dinner they still hadn’t arrived. A week later and there was still no sign of her parents. The only clue for their whereabouts came from a small pamphlet peeking out of the pocket of one of her father's coats. NABOO was printed on the front in a beautiful font. Underneath was a picture of a lady in the finest gown Rey had ever laid her eyes upon. Behind the pretty lady was the same lake and mountains from her dreams. Naboo that's where her parents were. </p><p> </p><p>It has been 12 years since the night her parents left for Naboo. Rey turned back to her stomach reaching for the now rugged and ripped pamphlet from underneath her pillow. She stood up, pamphlet still in hand and walked over to sit on the edge of the roof staring off at the city that lay in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>For some Coruscant was the city people dreamed of coming to. Well as the saying went,<em> “if you could make it in Coruscant you could make it anywhere.” </em>Yeah sure. Rey wasn’t about all the hyperbole stuff, she tried not to lean into hope. For people like Rey there was no way you could make it in a city like Coruscant, but Naboo that was a different story.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the pamphlet close to her chest Rey whispered under her breath, “Just hold on mom and dad, I’m coming home, I’m coming home.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey continued to sit perched on the edge of the roof gazing off at the skyline when she was snapped out of her daydreaming by the sound of Rose beginning to get ready for the day. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey what's the rush, morning bell ain’t even rung yet” Rey asked. “I wanna beat the others to the street,” Rose replied, beginning to walk towards the door that led back down to where the other newsies lay fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Before getting to the door Rose tripped over her newsboy cap that lay on the ground beneath her feet. Letting out a loud gasp Rey was able to catch her before she fell. “What you tryna do bust your leg out” Rey proclaimed, “if you wanted to gain some sympathy from the customers you could just fake a limp yah know, without actually sprainin’ your ankle.”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls stared into one another's eyes and began to laugh hysterically. It was moments like these that Rey enjoyed. A brief bit of happiness within her life of grief and sorrow. Rose noticed how Rey's face changed as her thoughts began to churn.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>No, everything was not alright, Rey thought but she was able to muster up enough happiness to bring a small tug to the corner of her lip for Roses sake. But Rose knew the difference between a real smile and fake one especially when it came to Rey. Rose had seen her real smile only moments ago. Rey hardly ever smiled but when she did it was a smile like no other. Rose thought that Rey's smiles were like the sun able to brighten anyone's day but just gazing upon it.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey let out a visible sigh. She knew she couldn’t lie to Rose. Rose was like the sister she never had and from the interactions she saw between Rose and her real sister Paige she knew that sisters could confide in one another. However it was hard for Rey to express her thoughts and feelings to others, hell it was even hard to express her emotions to herself. Rey was hard to trust people. But she could trust Rose… right? </p><p> </p><p>“Them streets down there…” Reys words struggling to leave her mouth, “they suck the life out of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rose could tell Rey was struggling to express her thoughts so instead of saying anything she just sat there and let Rey continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Rotten jobs, people getting stomped on by the bigger man and when a person is finally broken, they toss em to the curb just like yesterday’s paper.. WELL THEY AIN’T DOIN’ THAT TO ME!!!” Rey screamed out to the streets below her.   </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been thinking about Naboo again haven’t yah Rey” Rose replied with a sympathetic smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“NO… okay fine maybe.” Naboo was all Rey could ever think about. At first it was a pipe dream, but once Rey began to put her money aside which she was able to do by skipping meals and scavenging for anything else she needed off the streets. But it was worth it, it would all be worth it once she saved enough money to leave this dump behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Come with me Rose.” Rose looked up at Rey in utter shock, Rey always mentioned going to Naboo but never offered for anyone to come with her. </p><p> </p><p>“You can come with me, you and Paige, and we can find my family and start our new lives together.” </p><p> </p><p>Rose always admired Rey's optimism. Rey may have not seen it in, but her life was driven by hope and pure stubbornness. Rose would love to go with Rey but she was also scared for Rey to go to Naboo, because she was scared that Rey would discover the truth. In all honesty, Rose didn’t know the whole truth herself. But she had an inkling, a strong feeling, that Rey’s parents weren’t alive and that deep down, Rey knew. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was just too stubborn and hopeful to admit to this. So for now Rose would smile and nod her head and allow Rey to continue her fantasy. Rose knew it was the wrong thing to do, give her false hope that her family was still alive, but the truth was Rey's family was alive. Because her family was Paige, Poe, Chewie, herself, and the rest of the Newsies. </p><p> </p><p>Before their conversation could continue the morning bell rang signaling that it was time to start the day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little introduction to our boy Ben☺️!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Everyone!!! So.... its been almost a year since I posted the first chapter of this fic. When I first published it I got really anxious since I am not one to typically share their work with others but over this past year I have been working on going out of my comfort zone. So I finally present Chapter 2!!!! Hope you guys enjoy 😊 </p><p>I also made a mood board for this chapter :) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben stood upon the shore of a sparkling lake. In the distance he could hear the sounds of a waterfall beating upon the water below, the faint chirping of birds from the trees, and the sound of laughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only feeling he felt was complete and utter happiness </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He decided to go in search of the laughter to join in the merriment when a pair of small but sturdy arms looped themselves around his torso. A small voice whispered  “Ben,” but before he could turn around to see who held him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the bright sun of Coruscant seeping into his bedroom, Ben began to rub the sleep out of his eyes. A light breeze coming through the window danced with his curtains while Ben reflected on the same dreams he has had for years now. The lake, the laughter, and the strange women and the sense of comfort that was otherwise unfamiliar to him. He had never seen her face. He did however know the sound of her voice calling to him like an angel from heaven and the feel of her slight body pressed against his back. He desperately wanted to see her face but he always woke up with a rude start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben reluctantly decided to get out of bed for the day so that he wasn't late for work. He was not in the mood to hear snide remarks from his colleagues. With that thought Ben pushed himself from bed and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to help begin his day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stared at himself in the mirror he wondered what his life had become. He was a shell of the man he used to be. His under eyes grew darker everyday from his lack of sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who needs to sleep when you need to keep up with a boss who expects the world of you and nothing less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t have a perfect childhood but anything was better than the life he currently leads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being born the son of a Senator and a War Hero meant there were many expectations forced upon you. Ben would always live in his parents' shadow, never escaping from the legacy that was forced upon him from birth, the second his parents decided to name him after former president Ben Kenobi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother and father were never home resulting in Ben being raised by a multitude of maids and a governess. By the age of ten, Ben was sent to Coruscant to attend The Jedi School for Boys, the top preparatory school on the east coast. To make matters worse the school was run by no other than Ben’s Uncle Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was always telling him he was too angry, too passionate to properly focus on his studies. Luke never saw any potential in Ben and thought he would never amount to anything. He had no friends and all the other boys made fun of him for his lanky stature, big ears, a nose that didn’t quite fit his face properly, and a scattering of moles decorating his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tries to block most of his childhood from his mind, but there is one memory he likes to keep close to his heart to remind him of the little snippets of joy he once might have experienced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day during a boring lecture Ben decided to look out the window to admire the view of the city. What he did not expect to see was a little girl crouched in the tree, barely hidden by the tree's branches. She looked small and fragile like one push to her body would cause her to shatter like glass. It was hard to distinguish too many features of the little girl but the one thing he could recognize were a set of piercing hazel eyes and across her nose sat thousands of tiny freckles adorning her face like stars in the sky. A tell tale sign of many hours spent in the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never expected to see the girl again but to his surprise the next day there she sat. Seeing her there brought an unknown sense of comfort that he was not familiar with. From there Ben decided to help the little girl in any way he could. For some reason the only idea that came to mind was to leave his old childhood school books perched on the window for her to take home with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben continued this for months, he even considered a few times to leave her a message but the little voice in his head reminded him that things were going smoothly with this current interaction and reaching out to the girl may scare her away and Ben most certainly did not want that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s favorite thing in the world, besides helping the little girl in the window, was to write. He started writing when he arrived at the Jedi School for Boys to help deal with the inner turmoil he faced on a daily occurrence. He had tons of journals filled with stories and poems littering every surface of his dorm room. All Ben wanted to do when he grew up was to be a writer. However his Uncle discouraged his passion for writing as it was not a stable job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night after another heated argument with his uncle regarding his future, Ben pulled out his calligraphy set and wrote a poem about the girl in the window to help calm his nerves. His previous notebook was full resulting in Ben having to start yet another journal full of writing. Ben signed his initials on the corner of the front page like he always did and began to write. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day when Ben was leaving his dorm to head to class he almost forgot the text he was going to give the little girl for today. He quickly grabbed the book and ran to class. It wasn’t until he returned to his dorm that night when he realized he had grabbed the new writing journal he started last night instead of the textbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t sleep that night, too nervous thinking of what the little girl would think of his poem. What was she thinking about him? He was there for her, always would be. But like everything else in Ben's life that little joy of sunshine he had was covered up by clouds when she didn’t show up the next day. He didn’t know how he could find her, reach out to her, apologize for ever breaking the boundaries of the tentative relationship they had formed. He didn’t even know her name. The only thing he was left with was the shadows crawling through his mind making him feel alone, always alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve years later and the feeling never went away. It gnaws at his heart slowly tearing it apart piece by piece. There was nothing else he could do besides push ever feeling deep inside. He would continue on with his life that led nowhere except into the grave he began to dig himself the second he left Ben Solo to play with the little girl in the tree and become who he was meant to be, Kylo Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for Reading :)<br/>Next Chapter we will get to meet the rest of the Newsies!!!!! And our two lovebirds meet as adults!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the next chapter we will get to meet everyones favorite sweater wearing soft boi :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>